


Almost Lose It

by JasnNCarly



Series: Michael and Sage (Universe includes Starr Manning) [11]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: It should be the most blissful day of their lives, but is anyone really surprised that it isn't?





	Almost Lose It

**Almost Lose It**  
  
“Damn it!” Michael slammed his fist against the steel door, stepping back to continue examining the bare warehouse room; nothing but blood on the floor indicating what was to come.  
  
“Let me get this straight…” Diego’s grin revealed a blood filled mouth, a spit of the excess causing his pause as he used the wall to aide his stand, “You came to help me?”  
  
“Don’t get excited. I’m here because Sage wasn’t going to marry me without you walking her down the aisle.” Michael turned to his soon-to-be-in-law, “What’d you do to end up here?”  
  
“Not sure…but Sonny should know. Those are some of his new men.”  
  
Michael wouldn’t know them. He had not talked to Sonny in months; they completely disagreed about his relationship with Sage…even with Louie in the picture.   
  
His uncle and his mother had tried to persuade him the marriage would happen with or without his blessing; but Sonny just could not let that last ounce of control go.  
  
“He’s doing it to stop the wedding. He knows Sage won’t move forward without you.”  
  
“My thoughts exactly.” Diego limped over to him, somehow maintaining Alcazar swagger, “So you ready to join us on the dark side?”  
  
~*~  
  
Sage straightened her son’s suit, “You think he changed his mind?”   
  
Louie giggled, throwing his chunky fists up and down as his doe eyes scrunched up to reveal his toothy smile.  
  
Any other time, it would have been her only comfort; her son would have been the light at the end of the tunnel; however, as the time to begin crept closer, her insecurities continued to slither around her, a python of doubt and loathing.  
  
“If we don’t go married today,” Sage tried to force a smile at her baby boy, “I don’t know that it’s ever going to happen.”  
  
~*~  
  
Michael checked his watch again, tapping his foot impatiently against the carpet of the limo’s backseat, “Is your phone getting service yet?”  
  
“Nope. And this one’s dead.” Tossing it out the window, Diego reached into a different pocket of his torn suit jacket, “Don’t worry, my whole staff understands that things can be temperamental. Their job is to keep her calm and make her the queen until everyone can bask in her glow.”  
  
“She can’t think I stood her up.” Michael’s words were firm, yet wiggled with insecurity; once their eyes locked, he added, “It will crush her.”  
  
“I understand.”  
  
~*~  
  
Sage felt cornered by Louie who fussed in her arms, a staff who fretted over details of her appearance, and a woman who she was sure wanted her son marry anyone else.   
  
“Why don’t you let me hold him?”  
  
The wedding was an hour away; there had been not one phone call. Her worst fears were coming to life, and they wanted her to fret over eyelash gems.  
  
Unable to keep the gremlins from spewing from her mouth, Sage let loose, “No, it doesn’t matter. None of this matters. Michael’s not going to show up so just—GET OUT! NOW!”  
  
Carly’s blue eyes widened, her tone suddenly absent of sugar, “He’s going to be here. The last thing you’ll want to do is walk down the aisle in tears.”  
  
Sage wanted to believe her, but she knew better. Her life was not meant to have a happy ending; she should have stopped pushing her luck a long time ago. She should have stayed away from Port Charles. She should have been happy just to have Louie, not been greedy enough to go after Michael. Her prince charming was as doomed as she was and all was bound to fail them.  
  
Carly’s certainty had numbed her like a venom shot to her tight veins; Sage allowed her son to be removed her arms and watched as he settled in his grandmother’s.  
  
She was ushered to a seat as his words from the night before echoed in her ears, behind the burn of a curling iron and other whispers in the room.  
  
_“No hyphen! You are not a business deal, Sage.” Michael’s green gaze fixed upon her with admiration and unconditional love, “You’re my family. My heart.”_  
  
Something had changed, and she could only hope Diego had nothing to do with it.  
  
~*~  
  
“Sage…deserves you.”   
  
“I know that was your version of a compliment.” Michael continued to use mineral water to douse his pocket square, preparing to clean Diego’s wounds to make him slightly more presentable, “You wanna explain to me what you mean by that?”  
  
“You love her and Louie. You are loyal to them.” Diego paused as his half shut eye was touched with the cool cloth, “You won’t let her down…she needs someone who will stand by her. Someone she never has to worry will betray her.”  
  
“I’d do anything for her and Louie. They’re all that matters to me.”  
  
~*~  
  
The crowd was outside; guests seated in elegantly dressed folding lawn chairs and caterers setting up in the tents as though this was going as planned.  
  
Sage was not sure she could face them, until she heard a commotion downstairs.  
  
“I have to see her, all right? She needs to know I’m waiting out there!”  
  
“Michael?” Sage choked his name out, rushing out of the room and to the railing. Michael was arguing with the priest as Diego seemingly had his back, and Sage nearly collapsed upon her next words, “I see you!”  
  
When the men looked up at her, Sage felt her knees buckle and tears fall from her eyes to signal her relief at the slyness of their confident grins.  
  
“Good, now they can park their asses at the end of the aisle.” Diego waved his hands in surrender, “Sorry, father, but we got a schedule.”  
  
~*~  
  
She hooked her arm in his, “I wanna know why you look like you just left a cage fight?”   
  
"Just know, he wasn’t going to let your day be anything but perfect." Diego lifted his arm enough to kiss the back of her hand, “I’m here because of Michael.”  
  
  
_**The End**_


End file.
